1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for intelligently loading legacy option ROMs in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can operate in legacy mode in which the computing system behaves in a way different from its standard operation in order to support older software, data, or expected behavior. When operating in legacy mode, the computing system may not be able to initialize all devices within the computing system during startup as the result of operating limitations placed on the computing system when operating in legacy mode.